Electrified
by hotpinkcreeper
Summary: The skrill's POV from the season 2 episode 10 and 11 "View to a Skrill".


Paste your documen

Part 1: The New World

I am a Skrill. My name is unknown, for I am unknown. I have been frozen in ice for Thor knows how many years. I can't see or hear or breathe. Yet I am still alive, waiting to come out of my icy prison.

I feel vibrations in the ice around me. I am moved and lifted. After a while, I am moving northward. Or am I moving southward? Am I moving west or east? I don't know. All I know is that I'm moving. I hear muffled noises coming from somewhere. I strain my ears to hear. I manage to make out:

**"****_Toothless, is it a Skrill? It looks…one_****," **a voice like smooth gravel says. _It's probably a Gronkle. _I thought. Another voice like my own says:

**"****_Oh come on now, Meatlug. I'm a…Fury, and I can't tell what it is_****," **

_Okay, the Gronkle's name is Meatlug. A Night Fury, to? I think its name is Toothless. That's a stupid name. _I thought. After a little bit of debating on what I am, I stop moving. I feel a _thump! I wonder if I'm a hostage._ I thought. _If I am, I'll beat the crap out of my capturers. I might even beat that Night Fury, too. _

**_BOOM! _**The ice shakes and it gets warmer. I can see a little bit. I can see two silhouettes with their faces pressed up ageist the ice. The figures look a lot like Vikings, so I feel a little scared. I mean, I watched them kill most of my brethren skrills. The funny thing is these Vikings had dragons with saddles on them! I can hear them say:

_Is that what I think it is? _Then I hear _Uk, I hate it when they get like this! _I hear orders being given. I then hear _I want to see this dragon for myself. What about you, Ruff? _Suddenly all the coldness of the ice falls away and I feel the warm, fresh air on my scales. As the steam clears, I see my capturers. I growl at the humans and the dragons. Then I stand up, turn my long face to the sky, spread my huge wings and roar.

"There fault!" a muscular boy on a Monstrous Nightmare said.

"Aww, man! He stole our plan!" A female said to (I'm guessing her brother) on a Hideous Zeppleback. _I'm so confused I could scream! What are these dragons thinking letting killer Vikings ride them!? We take orders from no one, no how! _I thought angrily. _I'm getting out of here. _I roar at the dragons blocking my path. I fly up and electrocute the metal dome and dive at the exit/entrance. An extremely attractive blue Deadly Nadder blocks my path. I land in front of her and shove her out of the way.

As soon as I get out of that place, I fly all around the island looking for something to eat thinking: _Has Dragon kind gone insane? There was a fellow strike class dragon in there! A Night Fury! _

I spot a sheep farm and I land in the woods it borders. I silently sneak to the edge of the woods and I look closely at the sheep in front of me. Some of the sheep looked old and weak. I went after those. The flock bleated in fear as I jumped out of the woods and snapped up three of the old ones. _Baaaaaa! _The younger sheep bleat at me. I dove at the bulk of young sheep and I snapped up eight. If dragons could laugh, I would've. It might sound cruel, but I find it entertaining to totally scare the crap out of my prey before they die. Just as the fun began, a bald man with a pitchfork runs at me. _Ugg! I hate it when humans come in and spoil all the fun. _I thought. I keep my feet on the ground as the human does something I would not expect. Instead of trying to stab me with the pitchfork, he tries to head butt me. I roll my eyes. As much as I would _love _to blast him, I couldn't because I needed to refuel. I take off, leaving the stupid human behind. I turned back and see him jumping up and down like he won a war. I scoff and roll my eyes.

As I passed some caves, I heard a small whimper. I paused in mid-flight to listen. "_Help…please…somedragon…anydragon…help me…" _The voice sent chills down my spine for one reason: it was draconic, or it came from a dragon.

_Why would a dragon sound so weak? _I wondered. I followed the pleating voice to the entrance of a giant cavern that could fit two Typhoonmerangs with their wings outstretched. I landed gingerly on the ledge. Since I am trespassing on another dragon's territory, I try to make myself look as small as I can, which isn't that small.

"**_Ugg! If only my wing-claws weren't so long I could show proper respect for the inhabitant dragons living here!" _**I screeched. "**_No offence to the dragons living here! I heard your pleading voice and came to…"_** Before I could finish, something rammed into my left side.

The thing attacked me, biting at my neck. I snapped around blindly, for I was surrounded by a dragon.

**_"_****_Hey! Hey, man, cool it! I came in peace!"_** I yelled to the silvery-blue mass in front of me.

**_"_****_Yeah right. You're a Skrill. Skrills never come in peace, only in war,"_** It said. The dragon backed away slowly, careful not to touch me. The dragon fully exposed itself. I couldn't identify what is.

**_"_****_Forgive me sir, but what kind of dragon are you? I have been frozen in ice for a few decades,"_** I said slowly, carefully choosing my words.

The dragon shuffled its wings.

**_"_****_I am a Tyfoomerang. My name is Starlight. What is your name, Skrill?" _**Silver asked. I knew giving away true names was dangerous. _I am not going to give them my true name, Svetlana Lightingstrike, so I shall give them my false name, Stormcloud. _I thought.

**_"_****_My name is Stormcloud. Stormcloud Lightningwings," _**I lied. Starlight coked his giant head. He seemed to be thinking.

**_"_****_I heard you saying that you heard a pleading voice. Who was pleading?" _**Silver asked, sounding suspicious. A bead of sweat rolled down my snout.

**_"_****_I...I don't know who, exactly, however I do know where it came from," _**I said. **_"I assume it was from your cave," _**I said, pointing a wing-claw at the opening. Silver's head snapped up to the entrance, growling. Starlight rushed into the cave, calling **_"Amisha! Amisha? Can you hear me? Please…" _**

I sprinted after him, folding my oversized wings close to my body. The opening to the cave was almost too small for a dragon Starlight's size to fit through. However, at the entrance, he slowed and stretched his body, and he seemed to shift like a silver fog. He got through with ease, making it appear easy and that he maneuvered like this regularly.

I copied his movements when I had to slide through the gaping hole, pinning my legs and wings tightly against my body, then wiggling through.

_"__**Will**__**you be quiet?"**_ Starlight scolded as my hard scales rubbed up against the limestone.

I didn't hear him, for I was paralyzed by the beauty around me. The cave was a worn-out limestone at the entrance, but then it changed to stone the further I walked in. The bland, grey stone slowly changed into a metamorphic rock that was black, an array of reds and browns, with some strange blue accents.

At the back of the cave lay another Tyfoomerang, and its breathing was slow and uneven. This one was black with a silver underbelly. This must have been Amisha. Starlight faced me.

**_"_****_I need you to bring back as much food as you can. She's starving, and the reason I haven't provided is because I've been away," _**he said desperately. I nodded, and quickly few out of the cave, having to squeeze my body again to begin the hunt.


End file.
